Ozu Ozu no Mi
The Ozu Ozu no Mi is a logia devil's fruit that allows the user to create, control, and turn into ozone. Ozone is a toxic, pungent, flammable, and blue gas that is relatively heavy. This devil's fruit also has the ability to create diatomic oxygen, which the user is unable to control. Diatomic oxygen is the oxygen we breathe in out day-to-day lives. The user of this devil's fruit is known as an Ozone Human. The current user is Stratos D. Chapman. Prior to him consuming this devil's fruit, this devil's fruit was stored in the Devil's Fruit Vault. It was then stolen by the man mentioned above. Strengths This devil's fruit has multiple strengths. It can suffocate their enemies, making an easy win in most fights. It also is mildly toxic, and it will kill the enemy over time. Ozone, being heavier, can naturally make its target more sluggish. Ozone smells like an intense petrichor, which can throw many enemies off. This devil's fruit is strong against lightning-based attacks, as lightning causes ozone to be created. This means that the user will have more ozone than what they can create to control. This will simulate something similar to fighitng Crocodile on Alabasta. Weaknesses Since Ozone is quite a heavy gas, it can't move as fast as most other gas-related logias, which are lighter than air and therefore can move quickly. The user can also smell the ozone they create, which can cause them to become dizzy in some cases. Other than that, this devil's fruit suffers standard weaknesses. Attacks Heavy Shroud - Stratos summons a stream of ozone to ram the target. Since it is a gas, it will not hurt. The attack will still poison the target, and it will cause the target to trip because of poisoning or the force of gas. This move does look incredibly similar to Vice Admiral Smoker's White Snake. Oxygen Field - Stratos creates a bubble of ozone and then fills it with diatomic oxygen. The diatomic oxygen cannot escape due to the bubble of ozone blocking it. Stratos then pulls out a lighter and ignites it. Ozone Field - This is a variation of Oxygen Field where the bubble is filled with ozone instead of diatomic oxygen. It is much stronger as ozone is more explosive than diatomic oxygen. Blue Phantom - Stratos' lower half turns into ozone. He then uses this ozone to propel himself, allowing him to fly. * Blue Nimbus - Stratos flies around his target in confusing patterns, disorienting the target. The poisonous ozone will also cause the target to get poisoned while they are disoriented. To finish off the move, Stratos will fly high up and then dive. Just before he hits his target, he turns into flesh, and rams his target. * Blue Wraith - Stratos is pulls out his ozone flintlocks and fires a deadly volley of bullets while repeatedly flying around in similar patterns as Blue Nimbus. * Explosion Charge - Stratos charges at his target and pulls out his flintlocks. He then charges until he's in point blank of the target, and then fires two blanks, which results in explosions (see Ozone Flintlocks for more details). * Rocket - Stratos ignites his lower half, and this causes all the ozone that makes up his lower half to explode and send him flying. This makes him move at incredible speeds, but he has no control over direction while doing this move. Ozone Layer - Stratos summons a shield of ozone around himself. This will completely negate any light-based attack and it will dilute any gas-based attack. The shield will also make Stratos slightly lighter, allowing him to be more agile. Moving with this shield on will cause a trail of ozone to linger behind. This will poison anyone close enough, and the trail will last for around half a day. Stratos only uses this pre-timeskip. Blue Katana - Stratos propels himself with ozone and charges at his target. He then summons a blade made entirely of ozone and ignites it. This results in a blade made entirely of fire that will last for a few seconds. During those few seconds, Stratos will slash with the blade. The blade just before it is ignited can be seen in the photo for Ozone Layer. In the photo to the right, the blade is ignited. * Category:Devil Fruit Category:Logia Devil Fruit